Unnatural Love
by michele.c1991
Summary: (This story is the beginning of The Light Amidst the Dark.) Love is like breathing. Would love be undying, be able to go through the ups and downs that life throws. Or will love burn out in the flames?
1. Introduction

This is to introduce the main characters. This story had vampires, werewolves and some zombies. I do NOT own the Cullens or any other vampires from the Twilight Saga. My vampires only drink blood when they are serious injured. They eat food and drink drinks and alcohol.

Starr Erica Collins was born April 5, 1990. She has medium length brown hair and green eyes. She is half witch and half vampire.

Melody Selena Collins was born May 31, 1991. She has medium length brown hair and hazel eyes. She is half witch and half human.

Ava Marie Collins was born on September 30, 1992. She had hazel eyes and brown hair. She was half witch and half human. She died in February of 2008.

Hope Carmen Collins was born October 25, 1993. She has medium length brown hair and brown eyes. She it's half witch and half vampire.

Draco Johnson was born September 30, 1990. He short brown hair and brown eyes. He is a vampire.

Leo Wolfe was born on March 5, 1990. He has short black hair and brown eyes. He is a wolf.

Selena Marie Collins was born on March 10, 2008 to Melody. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She is half vampire and half witch. Her father was a vampire.

Rose Marissa Collins was born on November 28, 2008 to Hope. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She is half vampire and half witch.

Madison Elise and Mason Clark are to be born on April 25, 2011 born to Starr and Leo. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She is half vampire and half witch. He has black hair and brown eyes. He is half wolf and half vampire.

Other characters:

Angel and Emily Collins

Raven Collins

Andy and Alex (are twinned with Starr)

**A/N: I changed Starr's twins name.**


	2. Dreaming

**Jan 2011 - Starr POV**

I popped up feeling tears. I felt like something hit me like a tidal wave. I scrambled to my feet and ran to my bathroom. After I was done, I sat there thinking about the dream I just had_._

_I felt like I was walking down a long hallway, feeling lost and confused. It looked like the palace but looked like it was falling apart. As I walked, I felt like someone was following me so I turned around to look. I tripped and fell to the ground, cutting my hand on a piece of glass. "Damn it." I mumbled, looking at my hand kneeling on the floor. I saw someone's bare feet in front of me, with an anklet around the left ankle, with an 'A' on it. I looked up and gasped falling backwards. It was my sister. "A-ava? But you are dead." I said slowly standing up. "Yes, I am dead." She said. I looked at her closer and saw blood on her clothes, that were torn. Then she disappeared. "Ava, come back!" I yelled. Nothing but silence.. In the silence, I heard sobs. So I ran in the direction they were coming from, which was the old ballroom, so I walked in. I saw a little girl sitting in the middle of the room on a small hill that looked like dirt. She was surrounded by robed people who were whispering. The girl looked up at me with brown eyes. "Momma, please help me. I didn't mean to do it. Please. I am so sorry momma." She said crying. I ran toward the girl pushing through two robed men, but I didn't stop quick enough. She was sitting on top of a hill of dead bodies in the dirt, my father and siblings, along with their husbands and children. And right underneath her was Leo and a little boy with brown hair._

I could stop the sobs that racked through my chest. I got off the floor and walked to my room. When I did Jasper, my friend Alice's husband, was there in my room. He handed me a brown bag and left. I looked in it and saw a pregnancy test. '_Oh god_.' I thought.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed. I went downstairs and saw Alice in the living room. "So?" She asked me. "You say anything I will kill you." I whispered then she hugged me. "I won't." She said. We walked past the dining room and into the kitchen. Everyone was already eating breakfast and sitting around the table talking. I walked into the kitchen and was hit by the smell of food, and ran to the nearest bathroom. Alice followed me though no one seemed to notice. "Seriously. How am I going to put up with this?" I asked looking at her. "You will get through it. Just calm down." Alice said. "Calm down." I asked about to go off on her. She looked at me and I sighed loudly. "He deserves to know, you know that right?" She asked looking at my stomach. I pushed my hair back. "I don't know if I can." I said "Well you need to. How do you think he will feel if he comes here and sees your belly?" Alice asked. I couldn't really respond to that. "Fine. I will tell him." I said.

We sat down for breakfast. I looked around the table at my family. It was my Father. My mother died when I was young, because of birth defects. My older sisters, Angel, Emily and Raven, are all married with kids. Then it's me, Alex and Andy, the triplets. My name is Starr. Then my half mortal sister Melody. Then it was Ava, who died a few years ago. Then Hope. Then the twins who died two days after they were born. We all live in the Dark Shadow Kingdom. Its part of the Providence Realm for vampires, werewolves, witches and other mystical beings. They are allowed to live in the mortal realm but have to stay hidden.

After breakfast, Andy was walking to the garage to get his car. "I wanna come with you." I told him. "You know you can't see him." Andy said. "Andy please. Don't make me beg. I need to." I said looking up at him. I grabbed his hand and stuck it on my stomach. "Please?" I asked feeling tears. He hugged me. "Fine. Just don't cry." Andy said

Andy, Alice, and I left to go get Melody, my half mortal sister, at her high school. I leaned against the car as Andy and Alice sat in the front seat of Andy's car. It was a 2009 Mustang convertible. The final bell rang and I felt like I was going to pass out. I saw Melody and Leo walking toward the car. Leo stopped when he saw me so I walked over to them. "Hey." I said to him. He just looked at me then at Melody. "Umm, Mel can you go wait in the car?" I asked. "Sure." She said, then hugged Leo. After she was a distance away, Leo turned and started walking away. "Leo?" I asked. He stopped but didn't turned around. "I gotta catch my bus." He said. I pulled out a note and handed it to him. On the front it said '_For your eyes only_'. "Talk to you later." He said walking off. I wrapped my arms around myself and walked to the car.

I stared out the window as we drove back to the house. When we got there, Spike, our father was in the family room with Alex and Luke. "Starr?" He asked as I ran up the stairs. I ran to my room and curled up on the bed holding my stomach. Alice followed me and held me as I cried. "Shh." She kept saying. I shortly fell asleep. When I woke up it was dark outside. I made up my mind. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a backpack. I filled it with some money and clothes. I went into Spike's room and opened the door that lead to the balcony. I used the rope to climb over the rail and down to the patio. I didn't see anyone in the family room so I peeked around the corner of the family room and saw everyone in the dining room eating. So I ran to the wall and slipped out of a hole that was made in the side. But I wasn't free, when I looked around I saw someone. It was a man that was standing next to the tree. "Hello Princess." He said with a smile. Then someone knocked me out and caught me before I hit the ground. When I came to, I was in a cage. I felt really thirsty, so I knew the baby was too. I saw someone standing at the doorway. "Well welcome Starr." the man said. "What...do...you...want." I said breathing deep. "We know about the baby. The half vampire, half lycan, abomination that's inside of you." He said. I swallowed as he laughed.

I sat in the cage knowing that they would find me, hoping it would be in time. Two men walked in opening the cage, grabbing me and pulling me out of the cage. Then they lead me outside. Once outside, I saw a wooden platform with a pole in the middle. "Oh god." I whispered and tried to pull away. "Oh no you don't." one of the guys said pulling me back. I kept fighting as they tied my arms and legs to the pole. "You are going to burn vampire. You and your abomination!" A guy yelled. I screamed as the fire started around me. I felt tears as I kept trying to get lose, I even felt my wrist bleed from the rope burns. "Leo!" I screamed out. Then I heard growls but I couldn't see through the smoke. Someone was behind me cutting me lose. "We got you sis." I heard Alex said. I felt the fire touch my leg and let out a loud screech. Alex picked me up and carried me to a hut. "I gotta help them." he said. "Go. I will be fine." I said holding my leg. He left to go fight. I looked around the hut to find some water to heal my leg faster. "You little witch." I heard behind me. I turned to look and it was the guy that kidnapped me. "This is your fault." he said and slapped me. I fell on the ground on my back. "I am going to kill you and that baby." he said. I crawled out of the hut into the open. He grabbed me, flipping me over. "Not so fast." he said with a dagger in on of his hand. I screamed as he raised his other hand and punched me in the face. Then he raised the hand with the dagger. But before it came down, I saw blood then passed out hearing someone yell "Let me go."


	3. Nightmare

**Leo POV**

I looked at the letter that Starr handed me after school, that was laying on my desk with _'For your eyes only' _writing in her perfect handwriting. I didn't want to read it but I felt like I had to. I opened the letter and read it.

_'Leo, This last few months have been great for me. I feel like I have been brought back to life. About what happened a few weeks ago. I don't regret it. Neither do I the consequences that follows. I know that this isn't how I would want to be told this, but I feel like I can't just tell you out loud. And that its yours as well as mine. I love you Leo and always will. And if you are thinking 'Is she?' then the answer is yes. I am. Goodbye Leo. I love you." "Congelado sin su toque. Sin tu amor, querido. Sólo tú eres la vida entre la muerte."_ [Frozen without your touch. Without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead.]

I felt the paper fall out of my hands. "Is she?" I asked myself. I bolted out of my room and out of the house. I ran through the woods to Starr's house. When I got there, I stood out side of the window that led to the dining room at Starr's house. I saw Alice run back down the stairs. "She is gone." I heard her say. I jumped off the deck and saw the hole in the wall being the palace. I found her scent, her wonderful scent. Then I found the wolves scents. "Damn it." I mumbled. I ran in the direction that the scent was still smelling Starr's scent. I jumped back onto the deck and walked into the family room. "She was taken. By wolves." I told them. Spike looked at me. "Find her and bring her back. We will talk later."

We ran through the wood and came upon a camp deep in the woods. I looked at Alice. "Why didn't she just tell me." I asked. "Tell you what?" She asked. "Don't play stupid. I know." I said. "Lets just worried about getting her back and safe." Jasper said. We heard footsteps behind us and it was Mark and Evan, my best friends. "We heard about Starr." Mark said coming next to me. I nodded silently.

We stayed close to the camp but far enough away to not be seen. I saw Starr being pulled from a tent. "Starr..." I whispered wanting to get her but I couldn't. I watched in horror as they tied her to a pole and started a fire around her. "You are going to burn vampire. You and your abomination!" I heard a guy yelled. I couldn't help but growl. Alice looked over at me. "Sorry..." I whispered. Just then I heard Starr scream out loud and I could smell blood. I looked at Alice with a pleading look. "LEO!" I heard Starr scream out. That was enough for me. "Screw this." I said. I felt anger ripple through my body as I growled out in anger. I felt my wolf burst though me as I fell on four legs.

I jump through the clearing, with Alice, Jasper, Andy, Alex, Mark, and Evan right behind me. I started fighting the other wolves that shifted, making my way to Starr. "Alex, get Starr!" I heard Alice yell to Starr's brother. I saw Alex disappear through the smoke. I heard a loud screech from behind the smoke of the fire. I whimpered and tried to get closer, but a wolf got in front of me. I saw Alex jump out from behind the smoke with Starr in his arms. 'Thank god.' I thought, turning my attention to the wolf. I saw Alex return without Starr. "She is in that hut, trying to heal her leg." Alex said. I looked over at the hut and saw someone disappear into it. 'No!' I thought. I ran to the woods and shifted back pulling my shorts on. Then I tried to go to the hut but two men got in front of me. "Damn it." I said. I killed them then looked at the hut and saw Starr crawling away from me on the ground, and then saw someone between us with a dagger in his hand. "NO!" I yelled running toward the guy. I grabbed an ax that was laying on a pile of wood. He raised his arm with the dagger as I took the ax down on his head. I saw blood on Starr but she was passed out. "Let me go." I yelled, because Andy and Alex was holding me. Alice felt over Starr's body and felt no wounds other than the burn on her leg. "She is alright." Alice said. Jasper picked her up and carried her to the house. "Go home and get cleaned up Leo. Come to the house in a few hours." Alice said. "Fine." I said pulling my arms from Andy and Alex. I walked through the woods to my house with Mark. I felt something hit me in the back of the neck then saw black.

**Starr POV**

I woke up in my room back at the house. I was wearing different clothes from before. I got out of bed and went to the top the stairs. Taking a deep breath, I walked down stairs into the family room. Alice was the first one to me when she saw me. I looked around the room and didn't see him. I sighed and looked down. "He went to go get cleaned up." Alice said. I nodded but still looked down. Alice hugged me. "I know sweetie." She said. We went into the dining room to eat. I sat between Andy and Alice. No one spoke while we ate. We heard a knock at the door. Jasper jumped up and walked toward the front door. A few seconds later, he opened the front door opened. The breeze from outside pushed a scent toward the dining room. I got up and ran to the front door. I saw Mark standing there. "Where's Leo?" I asked again feeling tears. Mark was Leo's right hand man. He held out Leo's collar that I made him as a joke. I fell to my knees crying. "NO!" I screamed feeling tears fall. Alice came to me, holding me. "LEO! I screamed, crying more. Alice kept hold of me. "He cant be.." I said crying. She rubbed my back.

**~~~~~~UD~~~~~**

**Feb 2011 - StarrPOV**

I woke up and it was early morning. I slid out of bed and got dressed. After I was dressed I walked down stairs into the family room. Andy and Alice were watching the morning news. "Anything new?" I asked them. "Nope." Alex said leaning back in the couch. Alice looked at me and then down to my stomach. "Starr." She said. I looked at her and followed her gaze to my stomach. My stomach stuck out against my tank top. "Wait, that's not right." Alex said. "I am calling Carlisle." Alice said reaching for the phone. "Already done." Jasper said walking in the living room holding his phone. I kept looking down at my stomach like I was in shock. Alice sat me on the couch afraid I was going to pass out. Carlisle and Esme, Alice's adoptive parents, were there an hour later. Esme wrapped her arms around my shoulder. "How far along is she?" Carlisle asked. "I found out about a month ago. When I was kidnapped by wolves." I said still somewhat in shock. "She looks like she is 3 months, not one month." Andy said. Luke walked out of his room and saw Carlisle and Esme. "What's wrong?" Luke asked. "Carlisle is checking on the baby." I said, grabbing Alice's hand. Me, Alice, Carlisle and Esme went upstairs to my room so Carlisle could check on the baby. "Well everything seems to be good." Carlisle said. "It must be half vampire/half werewolf." Alice said. "We should stay close to watch the baby more." Carlisle said. "You and Esme can use the guest cottage that's about a half a mile from here." I said. "We don't wanna impose." Esme said. "No its fine. Spike will let you if its for the baby. He has gotten more fatherly since we found out." I said. Carlisle and Esme left shortly after.

Me and Alice went down stairs to eat breakfast and there was two extra settings. "What's going on?" I asked. "I invited some friends over to join us for breakfast." Spike said. I nodded and sat between Alice and Andy like always. So it went Spike at one end, Andy, me, Alice and Jasper. Then Hope and Rose was at the end. Then Mel and Luke on the other side. Then in front of me and Andy was the two extra settings. There was a knock at the front door and Spike went to get it. "Benvenuti" Spike said, "Welcome to my home, dear friends." Two men walked into the dining room with Spike. "This is my family." Spike said and introduce all of us. "I am Antonio Moretti, and this is my son, Gustavo." Antonio said. I was looking down at my stomach. I looked up and saw Gustavo staring at me. Antonio was between him and my father. We started eating. I ate only the eggs and played with the rest of the food. "You okay?" Alice asked me. "I don't know. I guess I only wanted the eggs, the rest didn't seem appealing to me." I said. "Do you want more eggs?" Andy asked. "Like I like them?" I asked looking at him. "Sure sis." Andy said, he kissed my forehead and went into the kitchen. Gustavo was still looking at me. I excused myself and went into the kitchen with Andy, Alice followed.

"I don't like the way he is staring at me." I said sitting at the bar in the kitchen. "Me either." she said. "Its about as bad as Luke." I said. Andy hand me a plate with eggs. "Thanks." I said starting to eat them. The door to the kitchen opened and Gustavo walked in. He saw my stomach and I tried to hide behind Alice. He walked out into the dining room so we followed him. "You didn't tell me she was pregnant." Antonio said, when I walked in the dining room. "So what of it?" Alice asked glaring at Antonio. I touched her shoulder and she backed up to me wrapping her arm around me. I looked at Gustavo then left the room. I was standing on the deck with a coat wrapped around me. I heard the sliding glass door open behind me then close. I turned and saw Gustavo. "I figured you had left." I said. "Father wanted to." He said. "Then why didn't you?" I asked. "Your father told me what happened. And if you want, I would like to be there for you." He said. He looked down at my neck and saw the necklace I was wearing. It was the charm that Leo gave me with a silver necklace. I touched it lightly. "You don't know me and it's not your "problem" so you don't need to stick around for nothing." I said to him turning around away from him. "I just don't want you to be alone, Starr." He said. "You want me for who I am." I said. My heart felt like it was made of stone.


	4. Surprise

**April 5th 2011 - Starr POV**  
>It was my birthday and I looked like I was going to pop. Spike had a baby showerbirthday party for me. After we ate the cake and I finished with the presents. Gustavo walked up to me. "Amore mio, you have one last present." He said smiling. "Where is it?" I asked. He got down on one knee and I froze. "Will you marry me?" He asked. "No," I whispered. I touched my necklace. "He may be dead but he still holds my non-beating heart and my dark soul." I said. I looked around the room at everyone. Some seemed happy and some sad. I stood up and walked out of the room. Alice and Spike followed me out on the deck. "I am sorry, I know you wanted me to marry him. But I don't love him." I said. "But it could turn out for the best." Spike said. "You never got remarried after mom died." I said. "That's because you scared them away." Spike said laughing a little. "Oh yeah." I said grinning. Andy walked on to the deck. "They are leaving." Andy said. We went back inside and returned to the party.

Around 9p, my father received a call. He was on the patio talking. Alice, Andy and me was in the family room standing at the door. I saw my father start crying and fall to the floor. I ran out to him and knelt beside him. "Daddy, what is it?" I asked him. I heard a voice on the phone, that my father dropped. "Hello?" I answered. "Yes. Is Mr. Collins still there?" a voice asked. "This is his daughter. He is in shock. What did you tell him?" I asked. "I'm not in liberty.." the voice started. "WHAT DID YOU TELL MY FATHER!" I screamed at the man. He breathed in and then out again. "Sorry." I whispered. "Your sister, Melody Collins, was in a car wreak with her fiance. She is in ICU." the voice said. I felt like I couldn't breath. When we growing up, other than my brothers and Ava, Mel was close to me. She lived with her adoptive parents, because father let her go when they found out she was a half witch, half human. Not a vampire like my father. We found her a few years ago and she comes over sometimes, acting like we are her friends, not family. Till she graduates high school, then she is ours.

I ran down the hospital hall toward my sister's room with Alice and Andy behind me. "Starr, be careful." Alice yelled after me while I ran. I didn't care about my well being. All I care about was making sure my baby sister was alive. I got a lot of looks from the nurse. A woman about to pop from being pregnant running down a hall way. I opened the door and saw Mel's adoptive parents with a doctor. I didn't care. I walked over to my sister, that was asleep with a feeding tube in her mouth. "Mel." I whispered, laying my head on her shoulder crying. "Please come back to me." I whispered in her ears. I felt someone try to pull me back. I looked and saw Alice. She pulled a chair so I could sit beside her. Spike walked in and talked to Mel's adoptive parents and told them the truth but that Mel loved them like her real parents.

After a hour of sitting around, I felt Mel's hand twitch. I looked and saw her eyes starting to open. "She waking up." I said. Then Alice ran down the hall to get a nurse. Mel started to freak, trying to pull on the tube. "Mel, you are okay. Its just a breathing tube. They are going to take it out." I told her and she nodded. After the nurse took the tube out of her mouth. I saw the real damage. She had cuts on her face. A lot of them was just little nicks. But there was one that went across her forehead, that she had stitches in. She had a broken leg and fractured arm. And her abdomen was bandaged. The door opened and two doctors walked in. They asked us to leave. I looked down the hall and saw Riley walking toward us. I let out a sigh of relieve. When he got to us, we heard screaming come from Mel's room.

~~~~~~~~~~Undying Love~~~~~~~~~~

**April 25**  
>It was toward the end of April and we were in the family room talking. "It should be any day now." Carlisle said. I nodded. I have been feeling numb for a few days because of everything that has happened. I felt a pain but didn't say anything. We heard the alarms sound. We all went outside on the deck to see what was going on. The pain got worse so I grabbed the side of the rail, with a groan. "Starr, what's wrong?" Andy asked when he saw me. "I think the baby is coming." I said holding my stomach. Spike walked out wearing his armor with Luke beside him. He looked at me and then Andy. "Protect them." He said, then looked back at me and kissed my forehead, then jumped off the deck to protect the kingdom. Jasper and Alice followed them.<p>

Andy carried me to my room, with Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle checked me. "She is almost ready." Carlisle said. I was breathing heavy and holding Andy's hand. "When you feel pain, push Starr." Carlisle said. I nodded and pushed. Andy counted to ten and I caught my breath, then pushed again. "Your doing great Starr." Andy said. I kept pushing till I felt the baby come out and I feel on the bed breathing heavy. "Its a boy." Carlisle announced then handed him to Esme. "A boy?" I asked sitting up. I felt a sharp pain and fell back on the bed. We heard a few cracks come from within me. "Another baby is being born." Carlisle said. I felt a sharp pain and heard another crack then everything went black. The last things I heard, were growling, hissing and two newborns crying.

I woke up looking at a bright light trying to remember what happened. I sat up in the bed and looked around. I got up and out of bed, then got dressed, then headed for the stairs. When I walked down the stairs, everyone was in the family room. "Look who is up." Alice said. She didn't run to me, because she had a sleeping baby in her arms. I looked at the baby and it was a girl. She looked exactly like me when I was a baby. I walked over to Alice and she put the baby in my arms. I looked at Mel, who was healing, and she had the boy. As I looked at them both, I started to feel tears building up. Andy brought me a cup of blood so I would heal.

"Starr.." I heard Alice said. I looked at her. "You need to know something." Alice told me. "What?" I asked. "Mark was at the head of the wolves and vampires that attacked us. But he got away." Alice said. I nodded.


	5. Graduation

****June 12, 2011 - Mel POV****

It has been two months since the accident. My wounds were healing slowly, but my heart wasn't. The guy who hit us was drunk and lived with minor injuries, along with Riley. While I had a broken leg and arm, and a huge gash on my forehand along the side of my face. But that healed after they stitched me up. But one that wouldn't heal, was that a piece of the car went through my abdomen during the wreck. The doctor told me that I was a month pregnant. And that I may never have children. I felt a tear fall down my face, but wiped it away. Today was Graduation day. Even with the wreck, I still got my work done. Because Andy told me that I needed to get it done. "No reason to let something go to waste, because you can overcome this." I remember him telling me.

Riley walked in my room and smiled at me coming over to me. I got up and started to get dressed. My adoptive parents were already up and cooking. After we ate and took pictures, we left to go to the school. I got to the cafeteria and walked in. Everyone was looking at me. Some people felt sorry for me. Some people thought Riley didn't want the baby so I wrecked on purpose. Some call me a slut or child killer, because of the baby. I hated school and couldn't wait to get out. I saw a few of my friends that were sitting at a table. My friend Cindy looked up at me and smiled. Her and Kris were the only ones that still talked to me all the time. I sat on Cindy's lap and started to break. She rubbed my back as Kris walked over to me and hugged me. They couldn't stand each other all the time, but they had a common thing. Me. They both loved me and couldn't stand to see me cry.

The graduation class was out on the field. During Mrs. Decker's speech, something flew across the sky toward the football field. Everyone started to run away but it hit on the home side bleaches but near the score board. Everyone was looking at the spaceship, then it opened up and something popped out of it, starting to attack people. I ran toward Ramsey hall. I walked into Ramsey Hall and didn't see anyone. I heard something, and I knew how to screech like those things, so I did just to see what it was. When I did, a woman popped around the corner. "DIE YOU ASS HOLE!" She yelled, throwing a knife. "WATCH IT, CINDY!" I yelled. I dodge it before it hit me. "DAMN IT CINDY!" I yelled at her. "Sorry, I thought you was one of those things." She said. Someone came into the hallway and saw us standing there. "Are you okay?" Riley asked. "I'm fine." I told him We walked into the Auditorium. I saw Andy, Alex, Jeremy, Selena, and Starr standing there. "Hey sis." Starr said hugging me. "What's going on?" I asked. "We think it's infected." Andy said. "But why? Who would send them here?" I asked. "I don't know. But we brought guns." Jeremy said carrying a bag.

As we handed out the guns, Jeremy walked up to me. "Selena is hungry." He said. "Why did you bring her here?" I asked. "Because she wanted to come with me." He said. "But you know what seeing her does to me." I said looking at him. "I am sorry." Jeremy said. "Sorry?" I asked and rolled my eyes. Riley walked up to me and Jeremy walked off. "Who are these people?" Riley asked. "It's a long story." I told him. Starr and I lead the group, with Andy and Jeremy in the back, down to the cafeteria.

We started down the stairs when Starr stopped me. "I sense something." She said. I sat my gun against the wall and walked into the cafeteria. I heard a low growl. "Come on out." I said softly. "Melody!" Jeremy yelled. I looked over at him. Then, a guy jumped on the table in front of me. The guy was shirtless, tall, muscular and had short black hair. The guy just stared at me. He growled but I didn't move. He stood up and looked toward the kitchen as others appeared. I turned to look at them. A man with short blond hair approached me. "My name is Carlisle, this is my wife Esme." He said pointing to the woman beside him. "Carlisle, god. Give me a heart attack." Starr said walking up to them, giving them a hug. "You know them?" I asked her. "Yeah, they delivered the twins remember?" She asked. I shook my head. Its a part of my injuries. I lost my short term memory. I remembered my real and adopted family and Riley.

A lady with short black hair bounced over to me. "You know Alice and Jasper of course." Starr said. I looked at Jasper and smiled a little. I remembered them because they were at the hospital after I woke up. "This is Carlisle and Esme's son, Edward and their daughter, Rosalie." Starr said as I looked around at them. "And this big thing is Rose's husband, Emmett." Starr said. "Surprised you didn't move." Emmett said. "I have had worse." I said with a smile. "This is my fiance Riley, my friend Cindy, my ex and Angel's daughter, Selena." I said chocking a little on the end. Edward walked out with plates of food. "Someone's hungry?" He asked as Selena ran over him. "Selena, be nice sweetie." I said.

Selena and I sat at the table eating as I watched her. I smelt something and looked at Carlisle. "Is that blood I smell?" I asked. "Oh, yeah. Someone came in and started bashing his head in." Carlisle said. We heard screeching. "Infected and they are coming fast." Cindy said. Everyone ran toward the doors. The windows busted open as infected poured in. I grabbed Selena, who fell as we were running, and carried her. Emmett and Edward shut the doors behind me and I grabbed my gun as we ran up the stairs. We shut the doors that were at the top of the stairs behind us too. "Shit." I heard Emmett said. I turned and saw infected at the end of the hall.

Two black werewolves appeared in between us and the infected. The infected started to run but the werewolves stopped them. I walked up to the werewolves. They ran away and came back in human form. It was Bryce and Kris. Starr walked over to them. I heard yelling from the group, so I turned to look. I saw Riley laying on the ground. I dropped my gun and ran toward her but Adam stopped me. "LET ME GO!" I screamed. "You know I cant." Emmett said. "I DON'T CARE!" I said. I felt something in my neck then started to feel sleepy. I heard a gun shot before everything went black.

I woke up and knew where I was. Angel's room. I knew because it was the same room I woke up in 3 years ago that night... I started crying remembering what happened that night, when Jeremy raped me. Then I remember what happened to Riley and cried more. I walked over to the window and opened it, as I started to climb down till I was on the ground. I felt something poke my side and looked and saw a pistol that I had gotten earlier that day. I ran till my legs couldn't anymore then fell to the ground. I looked at the pistol. "I am sorry Riley, but I can't live without you." I said cocking the gun. As I held it up to my head, I felt something hit me as I shot the pistol.

I felt a cold floor as I opened my eyes, I saw Kris and one of those new guys..Edward fighting. "Don't worry, I wont hurt her." I heard Edward say. "Good then stay away from her." Kris said. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Starr yelled. I jumped a little. "Lets get her down to the infirmary to make sure she is okay." Spike said. "Daddy..." I said. Then I heard running coming toward my body. "Are you okay?" Starr asked. "Yeah, my shoulder is killing me though. What hit me?" I asked sitting up. "I saw you in the woods with a gun in your hand, so I knocked you down." Kris said. I looked at Kris then his shoulder. "Oh my god. Kris, I am so sorry." I said. "Its okay." He said touching my face, "I can heal fast, you can't." He said.

Jasper picked me up and carried me to the infirmary with Kris beside him. As the doctor checked me out, I heard Starr talking to Spike. "Jeremy, Andy, Alex and I are going back to the high school to find out who is behind this." Starr said. "Okay, but be careful." Spike said. They left while I was still being checked. Spike and Carlisle stayed to talk to the doctor, as the others and me went back to the throne room. They laid me on three blankets on the floor. I rolled over and fell back asleep with Kris behind me rubbing my back. I slept till I woke up and started feeling weird. I opened my eyes and threw up on the floor.

I heard the others show up. "Is she okay?" I heard Starr ask. "She is fine just emotional." I heard Carlisle say. I let out a sob then covered my mouth. I heard people running toward me. Starr picked me up and hugged me. Andy, Jeremy, Alice, and Kris came over too. "We are here for you sister." Starr said. Angel walked in with Selena. I felt more tears looking at her. "Matthew is behind the attack at the high school." Jeremy said. "You're point?" I asked. "We can turn back time, to save everyone. But you can only save all those innocents or Riley." Andy said. I cried more. "We are here for you sister. We won't leave you." Starr said.

I stood up and went over to my sisters and brothers. They stood in a circle. I stood between Hope and Starr. "_Hear these words, hear the rhyme. Heed the hope within my mind. Send me back to where I'll find. What I wish in place and Time."_ I said, feeling tears in my eyes. "Its working." Spike said. We traveled back. Then all of us transported to the high school. "Its 10 in the morning. Everyone is in the field." Andy said. We ran to the gym near the football field.

We walked into the gym near the football field. Matthew was standing at the door with his back toward us. "Ah, Melody. Welcome." He said. He turned to look at us. "How is Riley, by the way?" He asked. I started toward him but Jasper stopped me. "He is a vampire." I said to Jasper. Matthew and Edward started fighting, but Matthew got through Edward and started for me. Matthew slapped me and I fell to the floor, but Starr caught me. "YOU ASS HOLE!" I yelled at him. "I will have you one way or another." Matthew said. "Look away." Starr whispered to me. I closed my eyes, as I heard Matthew's neck snap. "Alice, get the floorboards." I heard Edward say. I heard the floorboards being ripped up. "You can open your eyes Mel." I heard Alice say. I opened my eyes and looked around. I watched the fire, till Kris walked in holding Selena. I felt a tear fall down my cheek, and Kris wiped it away for me. "Thanks" I said. I took Selena and we walked out.

**A/N: The spell is from Charmed. **


	6. Choice

**October 2011 - Mel POV**

I moved in Spike's house after graduation. Everyone had rooms upstairs, with two guest rooms. And two guest rooms down stairs. It has been 4 months since graduation. I heard whispering coming from the hallway and walked over to the door, trying to listen. I heard Riley's name come up. I opened the door, and saw Alice and Starr. "Oh, good morning." Alice said. "I thought I heard y'all talking about Riley." I said. "I was telling Alice that you slept through the night." Starr said. "Hmm, I must have." I said, walking over to the doors that led to the balcony. Kris and Andy bolted it shut so I wouldn't hurt myself. Then I walked into the bathroom to go to the closet. "Mommy, mommy." I heard Selena say as she ran into the room. I picked her up. "Morning my angel." I said kissing her forehead. "Morning mommy." Selena said. I put Selena down and finished getting dress. "Mommy, auntie Alice wants to go shopping. Can we go?" she asked. "Sure sweetie."

We got to the mall. Alice, me, Selena and Andy were in my white 2010 Ford Hondo. We shopped some, then went to get food, and sat on the food court. "Mommy, I got to pee." Selena said. "Okay, I will go with you." Alice said. "I will go to. Do you mind?" Andy asked. "No I am fine." I lied. They left, leaving me sitting at a round table alone. I was looking down. "Hi," I heard someone say. I looked up and saw a guy, with brown hair and a little taller than me. "Hi," I responded back. He had a tray of food. "Everyone else is full. Mind if I sit with you?" He asked. "Sure, my siblings are in the bathroom. My name is Melody." I said, trying to sit up to shake his hand. He walked around and sat beside me. "Daniel. Nice to meet you." he said shaking my hand.

Alice, Andy and Selena came back. Selena was the first one to me. She hugged me then looked at Daniel. "Hey sweetie." Alice said sitting next to Selena, who sat beside me. Alice looked at Daniel. "My name is Daniel. I hope y'all don't mind me sitting her, everywhere else was full." He said. "Its fine. I am Alice." Alice said. "And this is my daughter, Selena, and my brother, Andy." I said hugging my daughter. Selena giggled. I smiled. "You have a daughter?" Daniel asked. "Yes and I am a widow at 19." I said. "Oh, I am sorry. I am a good listener so whenever you need to talk, call me." Daniel said handing me his number. "Thanks." I said.

We left the mall and headed home. I laid down in my room while Kris fixed supper, then I fell asleep after I ate. I woke up later that evening. I got up and walked down stairs. I heard people talking in the living room. I walked around the corner as I rubbed my eyes. "Hey," I said. Alice was the first one to me. "Hey sweetie. You okay?" She asked. "Yeah, just had another bad dream." I said. "Are you okay though?" She asked. "Yeah, just still tired." I said. "Okay, want me to come upstairs with you?" She asked. "No, I am fine." I said. I walked back upstairs to my room and laid down in bed on my side. I heard something break down stairs. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN THERE?! CAN I GET SOME DAMN SLEEP!?" I yelled. Alice walked into my room. "Its fine sweetie. Kris dropped a bowl of food." Alice said. "Is he going to clean it up?" I asked her. "Yeah. Don't worry about it. We will have it cleaned up. You go back to sleep." She said.

~~~~~~UD~~~~~~

**Dec 2011-Christmas**

I heard my door open and something run across the floor. "Mommy." I heard someone whisper. I opened my eyes and saw my daughter standing beside my bed. "Morning mommy." She said smiling. "Morning sweetie." I told her. "Its Christmas, mommy." She said. "I know sweetie. Why don't you go down stairs and I'll be down in a minute." I told her. She nodded and ran downstairs. I sighed and rolled out of bed. I got put my long PJ pants on and a long sleeve shirt. I walked down stairs and everyone was down there. Mason and Madison are 8 months old. After presents, we started to cook. My favorite past time. Kris and I cooked. Then I went to get dressed into my dress up clothes.

Before we started eating, there was a knock on the door. "That must be for me." Spike said getting up. Soon as he was out of sight, I looked at Starr and rolled my eyes. Another guy for us to met so me or Starr can get married. I thought. Spike was at the end table. Followed by Alex, me, Alice, and Jasper to his right, then Hope at the end. Then Luke, a place setting, Starr and Kris to Spike's left. "Ah, welcome." Spike said from the front door. "Thank you, Sir." I heard someone respond. "Everyone this is Daniel." Spike said. I looked up and at the man. "Daniel?" I asked. "Melody?" He asked. Spike looked between us. "I met him at the mall a few months ago." I said. "He is Henry's son." Spike said. Told you so.

Daniel sat and ate with us. The kids went up stairs to watch a movie along with some of the adults, as I walked out to the patio from the family room. I stepped out onto the patio and felt the breeze. "You're going to get sick out here." Daniel said standing behind me. I turned and looked. "I am sure I'll be fine." I said, then turned back around. "Well alright then." he said stepping close to me. "So why are you here?" I asked. "Spike invited me." He said. I nodded. "But why, is the question." I said looking at him. "I don't know." Daniel said. "I do." I said looking back at the ocean. "And what's that?" Daniel asked. "I am a widow raising a 3, almost 4, year old. And my Father thinks I need a husband." I told him.

"I was in love with a mortal, something that my father looked down on. He thought I should be with someone of royalty or someone from this realm. I didn't care because I loved him, or thought I did. We met in high school and got engaged. We were at my graduation, when infected started attacking the school, thanks to my ex-lover Matthew. We fought the infected. Kris and Leo just finished helping us fight some, when I heard yelling behind me. I turned and looked, and didn't see Riley, then I did. He was on the floor, with bite marks on his neck." I said looking out at the garden that was behind the house. "I am so sorry Mel." Daniel said. "You don't want me Daniel. I am damaged goods." I told him feeling a tear fall down my cheek. I heard the door open behind us. "Go to sleep." I heard Andy whisper in my ear. I nodded and went inside.

I woke with a start. I saw the sun was shining. I got up and got dressed. Then went down stairs. Everyone was in the living room including Daniel. "What's going on?" I asked. Spike stood up. "Melody.." He started. "Dad, don't. Don't sugar coat it. Just tell me." I told him. Spike looked at Daniel. "I have come to your father with proposition." Daniel said. "I am getting old daughter. In a few years, I will be retiring." He said. I nodded and looked at Daniel. "And what do you get out of it." I asked. "A queen to help run my country." He said. "So that all you want. Is to become King?" I asked. "And Selena gets a father." Daniel said. "Do I even have a choice?" I asked, looking at my father. "You always have a choice." I heard Starr said, from sitting behind the couch. She stood up and came over to me. "I know I do sister. But its either me, you or Hope. Do you want to put that on a 17 year old?" I asked her. She slowly shook her head. "I will be okay sister." I said hugging her. Me and Daniel got engaged a few days later, but I felt no love for him.


	7. Life

Jan 2012

I was taking a shower when I heard a small knock. "Yes?" I asked. "Sing momma." I heard. I smiled and started singing.

_ She's never pulled anybody from burning building. She's never rocked Central Park to a half a million fans screaming out her name. She's never hit a shot to win the game. She's never left her foot prints on the moon. She's never made a solo hot air balloon ride around the world. No, she's just your everyday average girl. _

_ But she's somebody's hero. A hero to her baby with the skinned up knee. A little kiss is all she needs. The keeper of the Cheerios. The voice that brings Snow White to life. And that smile lets her know, she's somebody's hero. _

I heard my sisters join in from outside the bathroom door.

_ She's never got a check every week like a nine to five-er. But she's been a waiter and a cook and a taxi driver for 20 years. There at home, until day her girl was grown. Giving her love to her was a life's ambition. But now her baby is moving on, and she will soon be missing her. But not today, those are tears of joy running down her face._

_ She's somebody's hero. A hero to her daughter in the wedding dress. She gave her wings to leave the nest. It hurts to let her baby go. Down the aisle she walks right by, looks back into her mother's eyes. And that smile lets her know, she's somebody's hero. _

_ 30 years have flown right past. Her daughter is staring at all the photographs. Of her mother, and she wishes she could be like that. She's somebody's hero. A hero to her mother in the rocking chair. She runs a brush through her silver hair. The envy of the nursing home. She drops by every afternoon. She feeds her mother with a spoon. And that smile lets her know. Her mother's smile lets her know, she's somebody's hero. _

I felt tears after I was done. So I got done with the shower and got out. I wrapped a towel around my body and opened the door. I saw Daniel, my sisters, Hope and Starr, and the kids standing there. "Oh, I thought it was just the kids and my sisters." I told him. "Its alright. I just came to tell you that your father wanted to see you in his room." He told me then left. I sighed.

I went to go get dressed, then went to my Father's room. "Ah, there you are daughter." Spike said. He was packing a suitcase. "What's going on?" I asked. "Me and Daniel need to go to The Zodiac Kingdom for awhile. We will find a bodyguard for you." Spike said still packing. "Wait, what?" I asked. "Daniel didn't tell you?" Spike asked looking at me. "No." I said walking out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen. I saw Hope sitting in the living room with Rose, reading. "Do you know where Daniel is?" I asked. "I think he's in the exercise room with Kris." Hope said. I walked to the room. "DANIEL!" I yelled. "Oh shit." I heard Kris say. "What the hell? You're just gonna up and leave with my father and not tell me about it?" I asked. "I just figured..." He started. "See that's where you were wrong, Daniel. You just figured. You figured that I would be okay with a husband that decided stuff for us. Well you are dead wrong. I'm not gonna roll over while you take over my father's land and act like you belong here. If you want it, then work for it. Or get the hell out!" I told him then walked away. I ran through the kitchen and up stairs to my room.

Daniel came up to my room after I left and slammed me against the wall. "You will never talk to me like that again. I'm the only chance you got at a husband. Like you said, you are damaged goods." He said, then left.

I laid on the bed crying, wrapped around a pillow. It reminded me of when I was little. I would act all tough but behind closed doors I would cry, because to my Father crying was a sign of weakness. The door opened and I felt a pair of arms pull me to them. I looked and saw Alice. She pulled me in her lap and held me there. "Shh." she said. "Did they leave?" I asked. "Yes." she said. "Good." I whispered. "Your brothers called me." She said. "Just you?" I asked. "Yeah, Jasper has to help our brother." She said. "When are you leaving?" I asked. "Tomorrow." She said.

The next day I walked downstairs dressed up with make up on. Alice told me to, before she left, or she will kill me if I didn't. Andy and Alex were in the living room with a guy. I walked toward the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. "Mel." Andy said. I stopped where I was. "What?" I asked a little testy. I sighed and turned around to look at him. "Sorry." I whispered. "We found a bodyguard for you." He said. I nodded and followed him to the living room. I saw a man a little taller than me with messy short brown hair and had bright brown eyes. "Hello." I said. "Your majesty, my name is Draco." He said bowing a little. "No need for that. Call me Melody or Mel." I told him. "Melody." He said.

**~~~~~~~~~~UD~~~~~~~~~~**

April 2012

I was sitting in the study, when I heard a scream, it sounded like Selena. I ran out and saw Draco. Then we both ran to the kitchen. I almost slipped going in but Draco saved me. I looked around the kitchen and saw my daughter standing in the middle of pickles and pickle juice. I ran to her. "Oh, sweetie. What happened?" I asked. She was crying. "I...was...trying ...to...get...some...pickles." She said trying to talk and cry. I picked her up and went to the pantry and got another jar then sat her at the bar. "You are fine, sweetie. Momma's not mad." I told her kissing her face. "I'm sorry momma." She said. "Don't worry sweetie. You are still perfect." While she ate, I helped Draco clean. "You don't have to do that." I told him. "I want to though." He told me. My mind flashed back to when Selena made a mess before Daniel left.

_I was in my room when I heard yelling from downstairs. It sounded like Daniel. I creped down the stairs that led to the kitchen and saw Daniel and Selena. Selena had dropped her plate in the floor. "You ungrateful child. Why would you do that?" He asked. "It...was...an...accident." She said crying. "Stop crying. Or I will give you something to cry about." He said. I started to feel angry toward him for yelling at my child. I walked down stairs and looked at him. "Oh, Mel. I was just helping your daughter clean up her mess." He said smiling at me. "Selena, go to your room and play sweetie." I said smiling at her. After she left, I looked at Daniel. "I think you help enough. And I heard what you said to her. You threaten her again, and you will be gone. I'm sure Spike will not want a 'boy' to speak that way to his granddaughter." I told him. Daniel left and I clean up. Later, I saw Daniel. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. "You need to learn your place." He said lowly and walked away. That night, Selena slept with me._

My mind drifted back to the present and finished helped Draco. "Thanks." I said. Selena was gone before we were done. I walked upstairs to get Starr and Alice, who was visiting, to start working on the twins' birthday party. They look about three, but they have stopped growing fast.


	8. Birthday

Leo POV

I sat in my cell, feeling like all was lost. I had lost track of time while I do nothing but sit here, in the dark. I kept trying to get loose every change I got, but none would seem to work. I didn't care to see the light of day, all I wanted to do was to see my Starr again, to see her shining beauty in the night and to smell her wonderful scent one last time. I had one last plan but I didn't know if it would work or not. I sat there thinking, and tried to think of Starr getting hurt, to see if I would turn. It worked. I thought back to that day that Starr was kidnapped and felt anger ripple through me as I turned. I hit the cell door and broke it off the hinges. I got out of there and finally saw the night for the first time. I turned back into my human form and ran off in the woods. I found a house near by and looked around. No one was home, so I broke in the house, and got clothes, a quick bit to eat and drink, and found out it was January. "2012! I have been gone for almost year!" I yelled. I left a small note for the owners of the house, and apologized for the damage to their door. Then ran off into the night.

Three Months Later - April 2012

I found my way back to Starr's house. I thought I would never been so grateful to see that house again in my life. I ran around to the back of the house. I knew where Starr's room was. 'If she was still there.' I thought. I saw a light turn on toward the right side of the house, near Starr's room, and looked in the window. I saw Starr standing near the window but I couldn't see anything else. 'Maybe she had the baby' I thought to myself. I smiled at that thought. She walked away from the window, talking to someone and turned the light off. 'Maybe she found someone else.' I thought. I heard laughing and talking from downstairs. I went over to the covered patio and jumped up to the balcony above. I saw Starr's room and got the door to open. I went through her room. I hid in the closet of Starr's room.

**~~~~~~~~~~UL~~~~~~~~~~**

Starr POV

I was sitting on the couch in the family room. The twins look like they are three years old even though they were born a year ago today. I named them Madison and Mason. I sighed and let my head fall, looking at the floor. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I heard Alice and Mel yell. I popped my head up and saw the twins walking into the kitchen. I wiped my eyes and put on a smile for them. "Happy birthday my angels." I said to them still smiling as they ran over to me to hug me. "Thank you momma." they said. "Why don't you go get some of auntie Alice's and auntie Mel's cake?" I suggested. They ran to the kitchen. I walked out onto the deck and sighed.

I heard a silent thud beside me, when I looked I saw Mark standing beside me. "Can you be any louder?" I asked smirking a little. "Yes, I can be." Mark said. "Has it really been a year?" I asked. "Seems longer to me." Mark said. "Same." I said sighing. He turned to look at me. "Starr.." he started to say. "Mark, don't. I can't." I said. "I know. He wanted me to watch over you and the twins. But I have grown close to you." He said. "I know, but I can't get over him." I said. "I know and I will wait." He said. I still don't trust him since Alice saw him a year ago leading the vamps and werewolves to us the day the twins were born.

We had a party for the twins and it went into he night. Andy and I put the twins in bed. Then we went to the family room where Alex, Mark, Spike, Jasper, Alice, Hope and Mel were. We drank some and talked. Everyone started to go to bed till it was me and Alex left. Then we decided to go to bed too. I walked upstairs to the twin's bedroom to check on them. I watched them sleep for awhile, then walked out toward my room. When I walked into my room, I felt someone put their hand on my mouth and grabbed my arm. I grabbed their arm and flipped them over me, grabbing my dagger. "Ow, shit. Starr." a guy said. I gasped and dropped the dagger. I couldn't see his face because of the shadows, but I knew who it was. "No." I whispered. He stood in front of me. "Starr." He said. "You can't be...I am dreaming." I said shaking my head feeling tears. He touched my face. "You are not dreaming, mi amor." he said. I gasped at his touch, it was warm and soft. "But Mark..." I said. He stepped forward and I saw his face. He had scars on his face, his perfect face, and scars on his chest. "I am alive, Starr." he said. He took my hand and put it to his warm chest, as I felt his warmth and his heart beat. I jumped on him and he caught me holding me tight. "Leo..." I whispered. We kissed not breaking, much, as we made our way to the bed.

The next morning, I opened my eyes and I was looking at the wall. I was scared to look to see if he was there. If it was really just a dream. I heard a snore and I looked, seeing him. I sighed happily and laid next to him. "Mommy!" I heard. I got up and went to the door, without opening it. "Mommy will be out soon, my angels." I said softly. I went and got dressed, then went down to the living room. "Morning mommy." the twins said when I walked into the room. "Morning, my angels." I said hugging them both. They went to the kitchen with Melody. "You seem happy." Alice said who was sitting on the couch. "Why not be happy?" I asked her. "Who?" She asked. "Who what?" I asked trying to keep my poker face on. "Oh, you know exactly what. You don't have those bags under your eyes, your smiling and your eyes are brighter." She said. I opened my mouth to reply when we heard someone yell my name. "STARR!" Leo yelled through the house. Alice looked at me like she was shocked. "No way." She said. "Yes way." I replied. Leo came down the stairs to the living room and was next to me before I could blink. He pulled me to him and kissed me in front of everyone. "You scared me." He said when he let go. "I am sorry." I said breathless.

While we stared at each other, when we heard a glass shatter. "D-d-daddy?" we heard Madison studded out. Leo looked at her. "That's Madison, one of our kids." I said to Leo. "One?" Leo asked looking at me. Mason walked in. "And that's our son, Mason." I said. He looked back at them. "Twins?" Leo asked. "Yes." I said. Leo almost jumped across the room and hugged them both. "Daddy" Madison repeated hugging him back crying.

Mark walked into the living room with Spike, Luke, Andy, Alex, Jasper, Hope, Rose and Mel. Jasper, Andy and Alex high-five Leo. Hope, Rose and Mel hugged him. "Leo, you're alive." Mark said. "Yeah, no thanks to you." Leo said standing up straight. "What?" I asked, stepping over to Leo and pushing the twins behind us. Mel grabbed them and took them to the other side of the room. "He didn't tell you, did he?" Leo asked looking at me then back at Mark. I looked at Mark too. "Tell me what?" I asked. "He tried to have me killed." Leo said. "WHAT!?" I screamed making the house shake a little. Jasper had caught a vase that had fallen off it's table. I walked up to Mark. "You bastard. You tried to kill the love of my life so you could sleep with me!?" I screamed. Mark didn't say anything, he just looked past me at Leo. I slapped Mark to the point where he fell on the ground. "Get out of my house, NOW!" I yelled at him. He left. I went over to Madison and picked her up. She clung to me while I held her, like she knew that I needed her.


	9. Fight

July 2012 - MelPOV

It was around midnight and everyone was asleep. I snuck into the hallway and downstairs to Spike's room. "What are you doing?" Draco asked me. I felt like I jumped two feet. "Don't do that." I whispered to him. He looked at me. "I'm going to my Father's room. I need something." I told him. We walked toward Spike's room. I picked the lock and walked in closing the door. "What do you need?" Draco asked. I sighed and sat on Spike's bed. "When I was young, my mother died. She wrote in a diary everyday. My father has that diary in here somewhere. And I need it." I told him. "Why?" He asked. "He may not be my real Father." I told him. I looked at the bookshelf and found it. "Found it." I said going back to my room.

The next morning, I got up and got dressed. "Did you find anything?" Draco asked. "Didn't look yet. I might not look. I just needed it so I could remember my mom." I told him. He nodded and hugged me. He was sweeter toward me but I didn't know if it was because of who I was. "Stop doing that." I told him. "Doing what?" He asked. "Being nice to me. You don't have to do it." I told him. "I'm not doing it cause I have to. I'm doing it cause I want to. I like you Mel, and if it wasn't for you being engaged, I would ask you myself." He said. I looked at him. "You are not doing it cause of who I am?" I asked. "I have royalty in my family as well, but I love to guard." He told me. "What are you?" I asked. "Next in line to take the throne." He said. "Why didn't you tell me." I asked. "To be honest, you didn't ask." He told me. "Thank you." I said. "For what?" He asked. "For being nice to me and my daughter." I told him.

We was in the living room when the door opened. We looked and saw Spike and Daniel standing there. "Welcome back, Father." I told him walking over to him to hug him. Daniel brushed passed me and went upstairs. Spike went in the living room to talk to the others and I walked upstairs. Daniel was in his room, unpacking. I stood at the doorway. "You don't have to hover." Daniel said. "I wasn't. I was trying to welcome you home." I told him. "Well you did, so if you don't mind. I would like to be alone." He said. I nodded and walked down stairs.

**~~~~~~~~~~UL~~~~~~~~~~**

Aug 2012

Today there was a ball being held for mine and Daniel's engagement. I didn't want to get out of bed, but Starr threaten me. We was holding it outside since the weather was good. We got dressed and ready for tonight. I walked downstairs and saw Daniel standing there. He took my hand and said nothing to me. We walked over to the garden patio room doors. "Melody and Daniel." I heard my father say as we stepped out. Everyone clapped as we walked down the path toward the dance floor. Me and Daniel started to dance, as he still said nothing. After he was done, he made some excuse to leave. I sat there till I felt someone tap my shoulder. "May I have this dance?" Draco asked. "Sure." I said. We started to dance. "You look lovely." He said. "Thanks." I said a little down. "What's the matter?" Draco asked. "He hasn't said one word to me and now he left me." I told Draco. I looked over Draco's shoulder and saw Daniel walking back into the house with a blonde woman. I grabbed Draco's hand and walked to the patio door. I told him what I saw and we went inside. I didn't see Daniel standing in the kitchen so I went upstairs.

I heard talking from Daniel's room. I stood against the wall and heard moaning. I hung my head. Draco heard the same thing and hugged me close. I kept hearing moans. "I missed you, love." I heard Daniel say. "Me too, love. Why did you have to leave me for her?" A woman asked. "You know why, my love." Daniel said. "I know. So you can marry her then get half of her kingdom, then kill her and marry me." She said. My head popped up and I got out of Draco's arms. I busted the door down. Both of them looked at me in shock. "Get out." I said to the woman. She picked up her dress and ran out, almost into Draco. I looked back at Daniel. "Melody, baby." Daniel started. "DON'T speak." I told him. He jumped a little. "This is your third try, without you even knowing it. Your first was when you yelled at my daughter. The second was when you put your hands in me. And the third was today. I told you that you had to work for it. I want you out." I told him. "You don't mean that love." Daniel said. "I said OUT." I yelled shaking the house a little.

Starr, Spike and Alex ran into the room, dragging the blonde woman in and saw us fighting. Hope was standing behind Spike. "What's going on here?" Spike asked. "Your daughter is delusional, Sir." Daniel said. "Delusional? You're the one sleeping with this woman and plotting to take our Kingdom and kill me." I yelled. "You little barren slut." Daniel yelled back trying to get to me. He frozen two feet in front of me, then he slammed back into the wall. My eyes were black. "I have been faithful this whole time. While you were fucking her behind my back. And you know nothing about my past or about me!" I yelled as he was trying to get up. I felt Starr and Hope put arms around me to calm me down. My eyes turned back to hazel. "Daniel. I want you out of my house." Spike said. "And where will I go?" Daniel asked. "For hell, all I care." Spike said, picking him up. Draco and Spike threw him out of the house and the guests soon left.

I laid on my bed crying. I felt someone lay beside me and put an arm around me. "You mind?" I heard Draco ask. "I don't." I told him still crying. I soon cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and didn't see Draco next to me. I got dressed and walked downstairs. I saw everyone in the living room. "Coffee, first. Please." I said walking to the kitchen. After I poured me a cup, I went back to the living room and sat on the couch. "What?" I asked. "Mel, I have been sitting here all morning. Playing 20 questions with Andy, Alex, Starr, Spike and Selena." Draco said. I looked at my daughter and she was smiling. "Okay?" I asked looking back at Draco. "Ever since I laid eyes on you, when your brother asked me to be your guard. I have loved you and thought you was beautiful. I know nothing of your past but I want to be your future. As well as Selena's." Draco said. I was speechless. He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring case. "Will you marry me?" He asked. I did like him a lot, but is it enough? I asked myself. "Yes." I said. He stood up and kissed me.

**~~~~~~~~~~UL~~~~~~~~~~**

Sept 2012

"I don't know what to say, Alice." I said looking at her. We sat in my room for the past two hours talking. "You should have seen it. It was a disaster. Plus I couldn't see it because getting a paper cut isn't something you really decide." Alice said putting her head in her hands. I got up and went downstairs, then out onto the patio. Jasper was sitting against a pillar on the rail. I grabbed him and pulled him inside. "Jasper Matthew Whitlock. You listen to me, what happened to that girl was not your fault. You are an empath, for gods sake. You felt the blood lust of not just yourself, but of probably five other vampires, including that idiot brother of yours, who her blood sings to." I yelled at him. I could feel my anger rising. Jasper stared at me stunned. I heard a gasp and knew it was Alice. "You are pushing everyone away, including your wife." I said. He looked over my shoulder to his wife. He went to get and they ran out.

I was outside when they returned. "Tell her." Alice said. "I wasn't trying to hurt her. It happened so fast. Edward looked at me, and I knew. His eyes turned black instantly. I was just trying to get him away from her because I felt his blood lust." Jasper said. "We already told Carlisle and the others, but Edward is gone." Alice said.


	10. Getting Ready

October 31, 2012 - Starr POV

Today was Mel's wedding. I rolled over and looked at Leo. He was looking at the ceiling. "You okay?" I asked him. He looked at me. "What?" I asked kind of worried. "I talked to Kevin yesterday." Leo said looking at me. "Oh." I said, knowing what it meant. We sat in silence for a while. "How long?" I asked him. "A month, maybe less, maybe more." He said still looking at me. I looked up at him trying not to cry. "Do it." I said. "Are you sure?" He asked. "No, but he needs you." I said. "So do you." He said. "I can survive Leo." I said touching his cheek. He smiled and kissed my hand. We got up and dressed for Mel's wedding.

"STARR!" I heard Alice yell. I walked out of my room and saw Alice standing at Mel's door. "Come quick." She said going into Mel's room. I followed her and Mel was laying on the MEL!" I screamed. I ran over to her. "Draco, you can't." I heard Leo say. I walked to the door and saw Draco, in the hall, with Leo and Jasper. "What happened?" He asked me. "She fainted. She's fine." I told him and walked back in her room. She was sitting up on the floor. "What happened sis." I asked her. Alice pulled me away from her. "She said she had a panic attack." Alice said. "About what?" I asked. "About what Daniel said when she and Spike kicked him out." She whispered. I looked at her confused. She pointed to her stomach and I got it. "She's scared that Draco wont want her." she said.

Mel POV

Alice and Starr was talking and I was rocking back and forth. "I want to talk to him." I said. "You can't sweetie. Its your wedding day." Alice said. "I need to see him. He deserves to know." I told them. She nodded and walked out with Starr. I walked over and sat on the bed. I heard the door open and close. I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me. "Mel, what's wrong?" Draco asked. He let me go and kneeled in front of me. "Remember I told you about Riley when he died?" I asked him. "Yeah." He said. "Two months before, we went out to eat. When we was coming back, we were in a wreak. A drunk driver hit us. Riley and him survived with minor injuries. But I wasn't so lucky." I said feeling tears. "Go on, love." Draco said.

I sighed trying to calm my nerves. "The driver hit on my side and a piece of metal hit my abdomen. When I woke in the hospital, the doctors told me that I was a month pregnant, but I lost the baby." I said feeling more tears. He got up and hugged me close. "But that's not all." I told him. He pulled away to look at him. "The doctors told me that there's a good chance I can't have kids." I told him. He was silent. I looked down feeling a sob rack through me. "Whats wrong, love?" He asked. "I'm scared." I told him. "About what?" He asked. "That you won't want me anymore." I said. He raised my head and kissed me, shocking me. "Melody Selena Collins. Don't you ever think that I don't want you." He told me. "But you are gonna want kids." I told him. "Well adopt 10 of em. All I want is you and our daughter." He said. "Our daughter?" I asked him. "Well, yeah. I was gonna ask if I could adopt Selena as my daughter too, after we got married." He said. "You would do that?" I asked him. "I would do anything for you or her." He said. I couldn't help but smile and cry more. I hugged him. "Thank you." I told him. "So will you still marry me?" He asked. "Always." I told him. "Besides I had a feeling after what Daniel said, but I wanted you to tell me, yourself." He said. "Thank you." I said. He kissed me and walked out.

Starr and Alice came in to start getting me ready. I was just wearing an old shirt and a pair of jeans till it was time to get dressed. Olivia did my make up while Starr curled my hair and pinned it back for the veil. After they was done, I snuck downstairs to get something to eat. "What are you doing?" Andy asked walking into the kitchen. "Getting something to eat." I said with food stuffed in my mouth. "Oh, very lady-like." He said, grabbing a pickle. "Bite me." I said. "Alright Spike. I got it." I heard Draco say from the dining room. I ran into the pantry to hide. "Hello girls. What's my beautiful soon-to-be bride is doing?" Draco asked. I heard Alice and Starr start laughing. "Well, okay. I'll leave so my bride can eat. Love you Mel." Draco said chuckling. "Love you too." I told him. "You can come out sis." Andy said. I walked out and looked at the girls. "Y'all are mean." I told them and walked upstairs with my food.

Alice and Starr helped put my dress on, then went to go get everything else ready. I was sitting on the chair in front of the mirror. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said. A woman walked in and closed the door behind her. She looked about my father's age with shoulder-length brown hair. "Oh my lord. My son's words don't do you justice." She said. She walked over to me and I stood up. "My name's Mary, Draco's mother." She said. "Nice to meet you ma'am." I said. "Call me Mary or mom." She said. I looked down. "Opps. I forgot." She said. I looked up. She led us over to my bed and sat down with me. "About your mother, sweetie. Draco told me everything." She said. I was shock and a little angry. "Don't be mad at him, sweetie. He told me because I was like you." She said. "I'm confused now." I told her. She laughed a little.

"When I met Andrew, Draco's dad, we were head over heels in love. We were in a wreak on our 5th anniversary, the doctors told me that there was no chance I could have children." She said. "Was Draco adopted?" I asked. "Oh, heavens no. I carried him till I was 38 weeks." She said. "You did?" I asked her. "Sure did. I still have the stretch marks to prove it." She said laughing. "What I'm trying to say is. Don't give up yet. And there might be hope for you and Draco to have a child. If not, there's plenty of children who need a good home." She said. "I know. I was just scared that he would want me when he found out I couldn't." I told her. "My son loves you so very much. I can hear it every time in his voice when we talk. Just don't over stress yourself with it." She said. "Thanks Mary." I told her. "Your welcome, dear." She said and hugged me.


End file.
